Stawberry Jacuzzi
by Cryptic Odyessey
Summary: Heather was released from the psycho ward. She finds her way to a fast-food restaruant to find a job, but only to find Ed working there. Will romance rise?, or will friendships fade?
1. The Meeting

N/A: Well, as our first Good Burger fan fiction, I hope you like and have a few laughs.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, we only own this simple plot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'The Meeting'  
  
Updated: Monday, June 14, 2004.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger, can I take you order?" said Ed with a corky grin.  
  
"I'll have one good burger and a diet soda, hold the ice." she a freakishly tall woman, with tangled blonde hair.  
  
Ed played around with the buttons on the cash register and waited a few moments. Ed picked up the tray and handed it to the woman. "There ya' go.." he said and walked to the soda machine, only to pick up a handful of ice.  
  
"Whoa… Whoa.. Ice Berg!" He said and turned around in a few circles with the ice melting in his hands.   
  
"Ed! What are you doing with the ice?!" called his manager.  
  
"The circus girl wanted me to hold her ice.." he smiled, pleased with himself.  
  
"Not that way, Ed!" he said and walked away, rolling his eyes.  
  
Ed just shrugged and bobbed his head to his humming. He looked to the door when he heard someone enter. A girl with messy hair, a gray dress on, and fake dove figures placed in her hair. She looked around the store before she saw Ed staring at her.   
  
"Psychopath!" yelled Ed and he hopped over the counted.   
  
"Ed!" she smiled and hugged him and looked around.   
  
"Did my friend through you threw a window too?!" he asked with glee.  
  
"No" she replied, she kept gazing in wonder.   
  
"Too bad. What are you here for?" he asked her.  
  
"I was looking for a job." She said and looked to him. "No one will hired me." she said quietly.  
  
"Wow.. You must suck." he said and pointed to the manager's office. "Go there.. Jobs are looking for you.." he said, though she was confused with the phrase.  
  
Ed took Heather's hand and walked to the manager's door. He jumped in and yelled "SURPIRSE!" he pushed Heather in the office and skipped out.  
  
Heather's POV  
  
I walked in the room which smelt like burning carrots and that cream old people put on their butts.   
  
"Can I help you…?" asked   
  
"Yea.." she slid in the chair. "I'm Psycho.. I mean Heather." she said and looked to him.   
  
"I was looking for a job." she said quietly.   
  
"Well. We don't need any help right now.."   
  
"WHY!?" she shouted and somehow ended up on the floor. "Its because of the aliens.. Isn't it?!" she demanded and dramatically "Or is it the kangaroos?" she asked with a slight sob.  
  
"I see, well.. Maybe you could take a job cleaning counters.." the manager replied to Heather.  
  
"Yippy Skippy!" she jumped up instantly and did her happy dance.  
  
"COFFEE!!" jumped in Ed, who was listening at the door, he also did a happy dance with Heather.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will get up next chapter.. ASAP  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


	2. Strawberry Jacuzzi

N/A: Well, as our first Good Burger fan fiction, I hope you like and have a few laughs.  
  
Disclaimer: We do not own any of these characters, we only own this simple plot.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Strawberry Jacuzzi'  
  
Writen and posted: Tuesday, June 15, 2004.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Ed, what are you doing, man?!" Dexter said walking up to Mr. Bailey's office.  
  
"Dex!!" Ed cried jumping in to Dexter's arms.  
  
"Man get off of me!" Dexter said as he threw Ed out of his arms.  
  
"Psychopath is gonna work here now! Yippy skippy!" Ed cried as he walked over to the counter.  
  
"Welcome to Good Burger home of the Good Burger, can I take your order?" Ed said as a tall man walked up to the counter.  
  
"Yeah I'd like one good burger to go please" The tall man said nervously biting his nails.  
  
"Ok here you go. One good burger to go!" Ed said as he through it out the door"  
  
"Ed! He said to go!" Dexter said "One good burger to go. Not out in the road!" Dexter explained and handed the tall man another burger.  
  
"Thank you Good Burger!" the tall man yelled and giggled leaving the store.  
  
Just then Heather walked out from Mr. Bailey's office.  
  
"Psychopath!" Ed said jumping up on the counter  
  
"Ed! I got a job!" Heather said jumping up and down  
  
"I know! Let me show you around good burger!" Ed said jumping down and grabbing Heather's hand and leading her into the back.  
  
"Over here to your right is Monique. Hey Monique! This is Heather. She's working here now" Ed said and put a big smile on his face.  
  
"Hi. Good luck" Was all Monique said as she turned around to serve a customer  
  
"Over here to your front is Dee Dee. She doesn't eat fur."  
  
"I don't eat meat. I don't wear fur, Ed" Dee Dee said happily  
  
"And over here is the strawberry jacuzzi" Ed said cheerfully leading Heather over to the milk shake machine.  
  
"Come on, join me!" Ed said climbing into the machine.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, strawberry jacuzzi!!" Ed said as he spun around in the machine.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Will get up next chapter.. ASAP  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 


End file.
